Dustfinger and Resa
by ilovefi123
Summary: This is a story about Dustfinger and Resa and there friendship and romance enjoy! The last chapter is up! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Dustfinger

This is the first time I have posted a story on here. It's not the first one I've come up with. It's just the only one I have put up. Rated T for a short kissing scene. Enjoy!

He knocked on the first Maid's door on the left. A few seconds later a maid with long blond hair and green eyes opened the door. When she saw Dustfinger, she pulled him in, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back awkwardly. Then breaking the embrace, he reached into his backpack.

"I have something for you," he said. She stared at him curiously. He pulled out a box of markers and handed them to her. She took them gratefully. She set them on her bed and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil stub. In big capital letters, she wrote THANK YOU, then she handed him the paper. He read it. "You're welcome, Resa," he said. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

If you want me to put more of my Inkheart stories on here, just review!


	2. Basta

Sorry for the mix up. This is Chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Basta

Resa had lived in Capricorn's village ever since Darius the stumbling reader had read her here out of Inkheart only to go into another nightmare. It was bad enough that she was a maid and mute, but the worst was Basta. Basta always had his knife and a good luck charm. The only time either of them was missing was if Dustfinger had stolen them, which was very often. Basta had greasy, black hair, a hooked nose, and a bad habit of narrowing his eyes. He did it so often that even Capricorn had snapped at him a few times. Last time she had seen Basta, he had another maid cornered and was reaching under her skirt. Resa shuttered at the thought, but it was soon replaced with fear as the very man she was thinking about walked in the door: Basta.


	3. Markers

Resa broke away from Dustfinger, staring in horror at Basta. Dustfinger was looking sadly down at his boots. An evil grin spread across Basta's face. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. If it isn't the two love birds."

Dustfinger stepped in front of Resa. "Please, Basta, just leave Resa alone. I was just giving her a present." Dustfinger, immediately realizing his mistake, started looking at the floor once more.

"A present, eh? You know very well not to bring the maids gifts. So I'll be taking this," he said, noticing the box of markers on the bed. And with that he was gone, markers in hand.


	4. Bye

I'm so glad that I could update so soon! Enjoy.(:

After Basta left, Resa started crying. She couldn't help it. Her markers, her beautiful markers, gone, probably put in a trash can somewhere by Basta. Oh why had Basta come in at that very moment? she thought, Oh why?

Dustfinger cleared his throat. "I have to go," he said.

Resa looked at him in bewilderment. She wanted to ask, "How come?" but, of course, couldn't. Instead, she found another piece of paper and scribbled the question on it, handing it to him.

Dustfinger studied it for a painstakingly long time before replying. "I don't want to cause you any more trouble. I think I've already done enough damage for one night. Besides, I still have to find…" Here, he trailed off. Resa gave him a questioning look. Dustfinger stared at the floor once again. "Ah, just some poor guy Capricorn wants, that's all." Resa knew better. Dustfinger had never helped Capricorn before. Or had he? But before she could write down the question, Dustfinger gave her a lopsided grin, brushed past her, and opened the door, going out into the night without a word.


	5. Back

Chapter 5: Back

I forgot to say this. I don't own any of the characters. Cornelia Funke does.

For two long weeks Dustfinger was gone. Resa worried about where he was. Was he okay? Was he even alive? She didn't get her answers until she overheard some Black Jackets talking. What they said made no sense to her, but it reassured her that Dustfinger was okay. They had said the Fire Eater had brought Capricorn the reader but not the book. Resa needed to hear no more. Dustfinger was back and she had to find him.

Late that night, she heard a soft knock on her door. She opened it to find a distressed-looking Dustfinger. She immediately pulled him in and wrote down a question asking what was wrong. He quickly told her that he would be gone for a while and not to worry. Before she could ask more, he was gone again. Resa stood there looking confused. What was going on? And why had he told her not to worry


	6. capricorns church

I am very sorry for the grammar and spelling. I am going to get a beta soon so that should help, but for now this will have to do, so again, sorry.

Dustfinger was not gone as long as Resa thought he would be. He had been gone barely three days, when she saw him walking to Capricorn's church. What was he doing? wondered Resa. He never liked Capricorn. The only reason he came back to this godforsaken village was because of Resa and it reminded him of home. That was it. Everything else he hated. He never stayed longer than a week at the most and normally less than that.

Resa decided to see what was going on in the church when five Black Jackets, Flatnose, Basta, and Cockerell among them, all went inside. Resa scooted an old crate over to a window. Stepping up, she peeked in. A hand flew to her mouth. If she could have cried out, she would have because Mo, Elinor, and Meggie were all in that church.


	7. fall

Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. I hope you like this chapter, ilovefi123.

At first, Resa wanted to go in, but she resisted. She had to wait calmly. She had to wait for Dustfinger to come back out of the church. Then she had to ask how and why Mo, Meggie, and Elinor were in there. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Darius hand Mo a book. She didn't notice Mo reading, but she did, however, notice the gold magically start falling from the ceiling inside the church. Startled, she pulled back from the window. Big mistake. She toppled off the barrel and right into the clutches of Basta.


	8. The almost kidnaping

Chapter 8  
Well, my story's almost over. Only 2 chapters after this. But maybe there will be a sequel if a bunch of people beg. Well, enjoy.

Resa panicked. How was Basta out here if he was in the church? Basta had clamped a firm hand over her mouth. Idiot, thought Resa, He forgot I'm mute. Resa thought fast. She kicked him in the shins.

He howled in pain, but still held her tight. "Don't try that again," he growled, "or it will be the last thing you do." He started to drag Resa away, but just then Dustfinger came out of the church.

Sorry I know It's short but I will update soon!!!


	9. Dustfinger to the rescue

Chapter 9: Dustfinger to the Rescue

When Dustfinger saw Basta, his face turned white and he stopped abruptly. Oh, please help me, thought Resa. Oh, please.

But still Dustfinger just stood there staring. Then he did something that surprised even Basta. He very calmly, as expressionless as ever, said, "Basta, would you please let Resa go."

Basta stood there dumbfounded, not paying attention. He accidentally loosened his grip on Resa. That was all she needed to get away. She stomped on his foot, causing him to completely let go of her. She hurried to Dustfinger's side.

He mockingly smiled at Basta and said, "Why thank you, Basta. We'll just be on our way now." And with that, he and Resa disappeared around the corner.

Sorry, I know it was kind of dumb. But I think it turned out OK. Anyway, only one chapter after this!, ilovefi123


	10. The End

Sadly, this is the last chapter, but I have decided I will make a sequel!

Once they were far enough away from Basta that they felt safe, Resa laughed. It was the only time you could hear her voice. Dustfinger smiled and said, "Well, I thought the best way to make Basta let go of you was to be nice, and it sure did work. Plus the stomping on his foot helped too, I think."

Resa reached in her pocket and got out her paper and pencil. She wrote, "Why were there two Bastas?"

Dustfinger studied it for a minute before replying, "There aren't two Bastas. The one in the church was just another Black Jacket disguised as Basta. Capricorn set it up so if Silvertongue wouldn't read, he could just use you to make him read. I saw Basta leave, so I followed him. I thought you were back at your room. I was going to stop Basta, then go help you hide. You weren't in your room, but it all worked out for the better."

Resa wrote down another question. "How did Capricorn know I was Mo's wife?"

Dustfinger hesitated. "I told him, Resa. I had to. I thought it was the only way to get back home. He said if I told him everything I knew about Silvertongue, he'd make him read me home. But it was a lie. He said it so I would bring him Silvertongue. He threw the last copy of Inkheart into the fire. I'm stuck here forever, Resa, no going back. I'll never be home again ever." He had such a look of despair on his face that it went to Resa's heart.

"We can rescue Mo, Meggie, and Elinor," Resa wrote, "and then go look for another copy of Inkheart. Then Mo can read you back."

Dustfinger read it and then shook his head. "No, Resa," he said. "If there is another copy of Inkheart I'll go look for it myself. You still have a family to go back to and I may not. You should go with them and live a happy life. Please Resa. He added, "For me." Resa stood there for a minute before giving Dustfinger a sad smile and heading back to Capricorn's.  
The end???

I really didn't like the ending but it was all I could think of! I hope everybody liked my story and I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: CrazyPinkGirl, Sauron Gorthaur, Tommyboy1331, KOKOHARTSU and, Pink pigeon and thanks to any body else who read my story. Plus a very special thanks to my beta Sauron Gorthaur.


End file.
